


The Journal

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into all the notes & ideas in Ian's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal

Ian had been scribbling in his journal for months even when he had his downs. He somehow managed time to scribble a little something on the pages.

Mickey had always watched fascinated and it was getting to a point where even when Ian left the room, he would stare at the dark green leather book, wondering what the fuck was in it. Of course Mickey had asked his boyfriend a few times, but Ian always gave strange vague answers that only heightened Mickey’s curiosity.

One day when Ian was out with the Gallaghers, Mickey was home alone with Yev, flipping through the channels on the TV. Mickey noticed on the couch beside him was the forest green notebook. Ian must have left it behind, Mickey tried as hard as he could to resist. However when a Milkovich sees something he wants, he takes it. 

Mickey ignored the feelings of guilt as he opened up the book skipping a few pages, when he came across his name, in a poem. Skipping another couple pages he found another poem, and although it didn’t list his name directly, it did make reference to a brunette and shorter man. Mickey skipped a few more pages he began to feel like he was being too intrusive but he could not stop. Mickey didn’t know a fuck about poems, but…they seemed good. Then Mickey came across the drawings, he saw an entire page drawing of himself, lying naked asleep in bed. When the fuck did he draw this? Mickey closed the book after that, and he never spoke about it to Ian, ever. However, every once in a while, he would still ask Ian what he was scribbling, and these times he always asked with a blush flushing across his cheeks.

\---  
Ian stared intently at Mickey, with his pencil in hand and sketched. Mickey was just cooking breakfast pretending he didn’t know that his boyfriend was drawing him. Ian sketched the curved biceps, blushing only slightly when he moved down to the ass and carefully sketched the exact arc of Mickey’s bottom.

The only person Ian had shown his sketches to was Mandy. He didn’t show her any of the multitude of Mickey drawings of course, those were reserved for Ian alone. However, he had shown her some sketches he had drawn of Chicago, one of a homeless man and another of the L-Train.

“Shit Ian!” She had said flipping through, “You’re crazy talented! I should enroll you in schools like I did with Lip!”

They had laughed together, but he had taken what she said to heart and Ian was beginning to.seriously consider Art School.

Mandy came in the room in nothing but a long sleeved shirt and sat beside her redheaded best friend. She saw the green journal in Ian’s hand, and she turned to her brother. “Have you seen your boyfriend’s sketches?” 

“No…” Mickey lied, turning back to the frying pan where he had begun making eggs. Mickey had looked through Ian’s journal a couple of times, so he knew all about the redhead’s sketches…however he would never tell Ian that.

“Well they are amazing!” Mandy said crunching a piece of bacon.

“Yo Van Gogh!” Mickey called, “Have you ever thought of taking an art class, or something?”

Ian looked up surprised, “Why do you say that? You haven’t even seen my stuff.”

Mickey blushed and looked away quickly, as he set the eggs and bacon on the table. “Look, just do whatever the fuck makes you happy,” He mumbled sitting down. 

"You know there are some art classes at the community center on Tuesdays." Mandy suggested with a mouthful of bacon, "or I know this chick who models naked for this studio called….what the fuck is it…Lillstreet"

Mickey raised his head at the words ‘models’ and ‘naked’ looking back and forth between Ian and sister to see if this was some kind of sick joke. “what is this some kind of fucking porn art?”

"No you idiot!" Mandy said turning to him, "have you ever even seen a goddam art museum? It’s full of naked people!"

"When did you go to a fucking museum?" Mickey asked still shaking his head, unsure of how to wrap his head around this idea. 

"School trip, okay ass-whipe?" Mandy replied, flipping him off before she turned to Ian, "So, whattya say? They even have guys model too!" Mandy winked at Ian and smiled, the same way she used to when they checked out guys together in Lincoln Park.

Ian rolled his head to the side smiling to himself, seriously debating the situation. Mickey looked between the two of them shaking his head, “No fucking way!” He did not like the idea of Ian drawing anyone naked…besides him. 

"Look, Mick…I have to do this, I need to see if I have any future in this!" Ian replied calmly.

"Then take a different fucking art class, is it fucking required you sketch or paint dicks all day?" Mickey asked blushing from ear to ear. Mickey had thousands of thoughts running through his mind like a hamster wheel, but the one that haunted him most was that Ian would find a better dick. He worried that his worst nightmare would come true and Ian would leave him for someone…more handsome or better read…or some shit.

Ian smiled at his boyfriend’s clear jealousy. He kissed Mickey on the lips, eliminating the worry on his face. Mickey still tasted like bacon and eggs, which made Ian smile even more, “of course not,” Ian said, “I can sketch whatever I want.” Then Ian leaned in even closer to Mickey’s ear, whispering “and I don’t want to sketch anyone’s dick but yours.”

"Ew, you sick fucks!" Mandy said getting up from her chair suddenly, "I am sitting right here!" Ian just laughed, and Mickey smiled, but his blush refused to leave his face.


End file.
